A New Dawn
by Dionysus101
Summary: Chp.1: Beast Boy feels he must embark on a dangerous mission alone, much to the distress of the rest of the team. But will Raven change his mind? Chp.2: Beast Boy confronts the woman who took his parents life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**This is my fist true one-shot and my first fan fiction that is not Avatar, so I hope it's decent. I wrote this because I love Teen Titans (ALMOST as much as Avatar) and I was pissed when they canceled the sixth season (especially since they canceled it before Beast Boy developed a romantic relationship with Raven like in the comics). So... enjoy...**

* * *

"Beast Boy, you mustn't do this alone," cried Starfire to the green shape shifting teenager in front of her.

He turned to gaze back at his teammates, who had gathered in the dark common room to try and stop him. He knew he must face her by himself. She had caused the accident that killed his parents; she was responsible for taking his protectors from him at an early age, leaving him alone in such a big world. Anger filled his mind at such thoughts.

"You have us," said Robin while motioning to the rest of the group.

"We're a team, BB. We're always here to help each other," Cyborg said kindly.

Beast Boy looked at his friend's—his family's—pleading faces. The worried expression of Starfire, Robin's frown, and Cyborg's solicitous smile made Beast Boy cringe, for he knew he may never see them again. But when his eyes fell on the hooded girl in the dark blue cloak, who had remained silent through the entire ordeal, his heart stopped. Though her expression was cloaked by the darkness of the night sky, her violet eyes were transfixed on him, like she was taking in every second of his presence before he left.

A nagging pain tore at Beast Boy's heart. He loved her, he always had. He didn't want to leave his friends, but now, after seeing her, he wasn't sure if he could leave at all. Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him to stay. But as much as he didn't want to leave them, as much as he didn't want to leave her, he knew he must… for his parent's sake.

"I know guys, but I have to do this myself. I don't want any of you risking your lives over something that happened in my past," said Beast Boy.

There was a long silence between them. Beast Boy knew that he had to leave now or else he might succumb to staying where he was safe. He turned and ran up the stairs, heading for the roof.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire called after him.

"We'll follow him," declared Robin as he turned to face Cyborg and Starfire to his left. "We can't let him run off alone and get hurt."

The others nodded in agreement, not realizing that the blue-cloaked sorceress was no longer among them.

* * *

Beast Boy bounded out onto the roof of the tower, the knapsack on his back tugging against him in the strong wind. Rays of light were creeping across the horizon over the ocean as morning slowly neared. He sighed as he looked back at the door. This might be the last time he would see his home.

"Well, I guess this is it," he said to himself as he prepared to transform into a bird to fly.

"So you were going to leave without saying goodbye?" came a dull voice behind him.

Startled, Beast Boy whirled around to see Raven standing a few yards away in the shadows of the doorway. His heart skipped a beat as she glided towards him.

"Raven, I'm sorry, but I have to go… even if I don't want to," he said miserably. He felt terrible leaving them, but his conscious told him he must.

She reached him and dropped to her feet, her frown becoming visible in the faint light.

"I understand, Beast Boy," she said calmly as she pulled her hood down the reveal her pale face. There was a hint of sympathy and sadness in her voice.

He was stunned that she was speaking to him without the veil around her emotions. In normal circumstances, he would jump for joy at this achievement, for he had tried to get Raven to "loosen up" for years. However, because of the somber task ahead of him, he could only muster a half-smile at the girl in front of him.

Her deep violet eyes met his green eyes and locked him place. They stared at each other for a few more moments before Beast Boy broke the trance.

"Raven, I must go now, or I'll never leave," he said as he turned to leave.

A hand reached out a grasped his shoulder.

"Wait!" cried Raven as she pulled him back to face her.

Before Beast Boy could react, her hand was cupping his cheek. She lean in and met his lips with hers. Beast Boy was shocked. He was rendered paralyzed for a few seconds, before kissing her back with as much fervency as she was giving him. When they pulled away, her cheeks were stained bright red in embarrassment. He then realized that he too was blushing. She looked away before returning her gaze to him. Thoughts raced through his mind as he looked into her eyes. She loved him. Raven loved him. The feeling of intense joy boiled forth from his heart and spread across his body, enveloping him in it's warmth. The morbid thoughts from earlier were washed away; all he could think about now was that she loved him.

Beaming, he embraced her in a hug. She softly returned it as the sun peeked over the ocean's edge. He let go and stepped back to look her in the eyes again.

"You're not doing this alone," she stated as she extended her hand to his shoulder. "I'm coming with you."

"I know," said Beast Boy softly. "I love you, Rae."

At that, they took off into the morning sky to face Beast Boy's challenge together. He knew now, without a doubt, that he would return home and see his friends again. For he has her.

* * *

**  
Well, how was it? If you want more Titan fics from me, please review! Still stickin' to Avatar, though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the villain **

**I orginally planned for this to be a one-shot, but I caved to pressure from the reviews. I suck at one-shots.**

**So, now you will find out WHO killed Beast Boys parents (Yes, I know it is not canon. I know they died in an accident, but this makes the story interesting). In the next chapter, you will find out why, but for now, enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

The women perched herself in an armchair, waiting in the darkness of the large library. The only light in the room came from the dull flames of the fireplace; the high ceiling obscured from view by the lack of light. Rows and rows of bookshelves ran away from the common area where she waited; stone floors that followed the aisles receded into the shadows.

She stared down to the crimson carpet on the floor. Dust covered the fabric, only interrupted where her feet had walked merely a day earlier. She knew he would come… alone; she knew he would fall for her bait. Watching his parents die certainly would have dug at his conscious for years. She had waited until he had left the Doom Patrol and joined the Teen Titans. He would loose the watchful eyes of Mento, which would allow her to strike. One by one, she would bring down the Titans, until she was the sole superpower left. Nothing can stop it now, he will come and she will kill him.

Footsteps echoed in the stone halls outside of the room. She looked up the large wooden doors as the noise intensified. At last…

The large doors swung open as Beast Boy entered the dark room. He surveyed his surroundings until his eyes fell upon the back of a chair. Transforming into a Doberman, he sniffed the air for her scent. She was in the room. Reverting to his human form, he hit the violet button on the Titan communicator and his screen awoke with the image of Raven. He nodded at her the cut communications.

A sound ahead of him caused him to look up. It was her. His eyes narrowed in anger as she propped her foot up onto the side of the chair. Her black hair and dark clothes blended in with the shadows near the fireplace, but her bright green eyes and her pale skin jumped out of the darkness. Her blood-red lips curled up in a cruel smile as she addressed him.

"Beast Boy… it's been a long time."

"I didn't come here to talk, Zatanna!" snarled Beast Boy as she took her foot off the chair and stood at her full height. She was a tall woman, nearly six feet, making Beast Boy a half-foot smaller than her.

She clicked her tongue disapprovingly as she took a step towards him.

"Now Garfield, didn't your parents teach you any manner at all?" she taunted with a smirk.

Beast Boy bit his lip as he fought to keep his rage from making him act rashly. He knew how dangerous the magician was, he had seen her take down the entire Justice League; her old affiliates.

"No, I never really got to know my parents because of you. You took them when I was just a child," he shook as he spoke.

"You poor thing," Zatanna spoke with foe-sympathy, her lower lip protruding in a pout. "I bet you miss them dearly."

The anger in Beast Boy could hardly be contained any longer. He hated her. She had caused him so much pain for years when he was alone. Tears broke from his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"Because of you, I've had to struggle for years. You took away my life…" he stopped, at a loss of words. He was so overcome with all the emotions that he had kept in for seven years, he was unable to formulate the words he wanted to say.

Zatanna's smirk grew as she watched him drop low to the floor. This was going to be easier than she had thought. So why not have more fun with it.

"You know, maybe you could take a look around this room to learn more about them. This was your family's house after all," she taunted as she returned to the armchair.

Beast Boy's head shot up as he looked up to judge if she was teasing him. Her expression seemed to say that she was telling the truth.

"I was… never home. We were always… away… studying wildlife."

"Yes," she replied calmly. "These books could be the only memories of your parents left. Once I'm done with you, I might even read a few, though I'll probably just burn them all."

The control over his anger snapped.

"No!" he screamed as he transformed into the beast form and hurled himself at the dark magician.

Without the lightest flinch, she raised a hand and pointed it at Beast Boy.

"_Thgil gninrub_," she muttered as a blast of powerful energy shot forth from her hand. It illuminated the room as it tore through the air to collide with the green beast. He was thrown back into the wall, cracking the rock as he hit forcefully. She smiled as he rose slowly.

"Is that all, Garfield? Are you this weak?" she taunted.

Roaring, Beast Boy changed himself to a cheetah and arced around the space to catch her of guard. With a wave of a hand, the chair she had been in minutes ago transmogrified and shot its foot stand out at the charging cheetah. Beast Boy leaped over the deformity and pounced at her. He never made contact, though, for a nearby bookshelf hurled itself into his ribcage. He let out a cry as he hurtled to the floor.

"_Skoob fo doolf_!" she bellowed as a sea of books dislodged themselves from the shelves and hurled themselves at the broken boy on the floor. He was obscured from view as the crunching sound of books hit bone resonated across the room. Everything fell still for a moment as Zatanna waited for movement, which never came.

She raised the pile of books off of the changeling and began to step closer to finish her job. But she was stopped; her legs were locked and could she not move. Startled, she looked down to see black magic working its way up her body. She let out a cry as it engulfed her up to her face, allowing her to breathe. A portal opened in the floor as a hooded figure rose to meet the disabled magician.

"Ah, the famous Raven," Zatanna exclaimed coolly, meeting the piercing gaze of her captor. "I see you weren't alone after all, Beast Boy." She addressed him, though she was unsure if he were conscious or not. Not that she cared.

"This fight is over, you have lost," declared Raven coldly.

"Actually, witch, it has just began," smirked Zatanna as she let out a shriek. She used her magic to amplify the sound, forcing Raven to cover her ears and break her concentration. Now released, Zatanna sent a bolt of energy hurling at the sorceress. Raven conjured a magic shield for protected, then projected it a Zatanna, knocking her back into the stone wall.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_" Raven chanted as black energy erupted from her hands, bounding towards the stunned magician. Zatanna ducked as the dark energy consumed a painting above her head.

"Disintegration! My, aren't we a bit angry," laughed Zatanna as she shot light bolts towards Raven.

They fought fiercely for several minutes, firing spells and dodging attacks. Zatanna was blown back by energy in the form of a bird, smacking into the side of the fireplace. Raven advanced as she recovered. Zatanna saw that the girl had raised her hand to strike and thought quickly of a way to dispatch of her. She reached into the fireplace and scooped out a handful of coal.

"Entigi!" she commanded as she hurled the chunks at Raven. The coal caught on fire as it flew towards the sorceress. She knew Raven would dodge the fire; directly hurting her was not the objective.

Raven pulled up a shield as the embers reached her. When she lowered it, Zatanna was no longer at the fireplace. Raven looked frantically around in fear of a hidden attack, but froze when she located the magician. Zatanna was squatting over the crippled Beast Boy, holding him up by his underarms. He was a mangled mess. He spandex uniform was torn in several places, some torn spots housing deep cuts that leaked blood onto the floor. His arm lay limp by his side in an odd position. Trickles of blood ran from cut on his forehead. Raven gasped as her eyes fell on the knife held near his throat.

"He will die if you come any closer," Zatanna warned coldly, all the teasing and merriment in her voice from earlier now gone.

Rage boiled inside Raven. She wanted to let go of her control and kill the woman in front of her, but she knew she mustn't… for Beast Boy's sake.

"Stand down," commanded Zatanna.

"Rae… no…" Beast Boy cried out weakly, who was now conscious.

Raven remained in stance for a few moments, her eyes tremoring violently as she met Beast Boy's pleading eyes, before dropping to her knees in submission.

* * *

**-and CLIFFHANGER! Wooow! I have'nt done one of those in a LONG time! So, you guys will have to wait until next week to see what happens *dodges tomato and an angry penguin*. **


End file.
